Rien ni Personne
by E.L.Swan
Summary: Elsana, une jeune femme âgée de vingt-quatre ans, se voit contrainte de travailler dans un saloon sur la planète Heavy Melder, pour subvenir aux besoins de sa petite sœur Alaina. Quand elle regarde son avenir, elle ne voit rien, mis à part sa misérable routine. Mais un matin, un homme lui demande de lui servir un verre de Red Bourbon. ( Se passe trois ans après le film de 2013 )
1. Un mauvais tour

**CHAPITRE 1**

Comme chaque matin depuis six ans, Elsana se leva à l'aube. Elle s'étira et sortie de son lit. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre, et entrouvrit la fenêtre. Elle fit son lit, et alla prendre sa douche d'un pas traînant. L'eau était tiède, presque froide. Mais Elsana en avait prit l'habitude. Elle sortit de la douche, et se sécha. Elle revêtit sa tenue de serveuse. C'est à dire, une chemise blanche, rentrée dans une jupe crayon noire, et d'une paire d'escarpins noirs. Elsana noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, et sortie de la salle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, où elle fit griller du pain et chauffer du lait. Elle mit la table pour elle et sa sœur, et se rendit dans la chambre de celle-ci. Elsana ouvrit doucement les rideaux, et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Alaina. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. Les lèvres d'Elsana s'étirèrent en sourire un moqueur.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda Alaina d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- J'aime bien ta tête quand tu te lève aussi tôt, répondit Elsana.

Alaina s'assit dans son lit, et se frotta les yeux. Elle fixa sa sœur de ses yeux marrons.

\- Tu travailles ?

\- Oui, et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Alaina jeta un regard suppliant à sa sœur. Elle ne voulait pas aller à l'école,car la plupart des élèves lui posaient des questions sur elle et sa sœur, et Alaina, en avait plus qu'assez. Mais Elsana ne céda pas.

\- Aller, va déjeuner avant que je te sorte du lit par les pieds.

La petite sauta de son lit, et couru jusque dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit à sa place, et attendit que sa sœur vienne pour déjeuner. Elsana fit le lit de sa sœur, et rejoignit celle-ci à table.

\- Tu me rangeras ta chambre ce soir, fit Elsana.

Alaina hocha la tête, et but sa tasse de lait.

\- Elsa, est-ce que tu as un amoureux ? Demanda la petite en mettant du beurre sur une tranche de pain.

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour savoir.

Elsana sourit, et tira la langue à sa sœur. Une fois le déjeuné finit, elles sortirent de table, et Alaina alla prendre sa douche. Elsana prit le temps de faire la vaisselle et de ranger son salon. Elle aussi n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Autrefois, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, de parcourir le monde avec sa meilleure amie, et de danser toute la nuit. Aujourd'hui, elle avait la garde de sa petite sœur, et elle devait faire avec.

\- Je suis prête, fit Alaina depuis le couloir.

Elsana la rejoignit, son sac-à-main en bandoulière, et lui tendit les clés. Elles sortirent de l'appartement, et Alaina ferma la porte. Elles descendirent les escaliers en courant comme des folles. Sur le chemin de l'école, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Alaina sautillait en chantonnant une berceuse que lui chantait Elsana avant de dormir, ou quand elle était triste. Elles arrivèrent devant le portail de l'école. Elsana serra sa sœur contre elle, et embrassa ses cheveux couleur caramel.

\- Passes une bonne journée, ma chérie.

\- Toi aussi, Else.

Elsana regarda sa montre, et réalisa qui ne lui restait que cinq minutes pour se rendre à son lieu de travail. Elle couru à travers les rues du village, en empruntant le plus de raccourcis possible. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte d'un saloon. Elle inspira un grand coup, et poussa la porte. A première vue, il y avait personne. Avec un peu de chance, son patron arrivera en retard. La jeune femme se dirigea derrière le comptoir, et commença à sortir des verres.

\- Cinq minutes, fit une voix doucereuse dans son dos.

Elsana sursauta, et posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle venait de se faire avoir, et son patron n'allait pas être clément. Même pour cinq minutes de retard. Elsana l'ignora, et continua de sortir les verres.

\- Tu es bien insolente ce matin, mon petit bijoux.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Ce surnom la dégoûtait.

\- Je pense que je vais réduire ta paye, fit Stan, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Le sang d'Elsana ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Ton travail est loin d'être satisfaisant, je peux donc me permettre de baisser ta paye.

\- Virez-moi si mon travail n'est pas satisfaisant, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- Non, tu m'es encore utile.

Sur ces mots, Stan se rendit à l'étage pour vaquer à ses activités. Elsana resta un moment sans bouger. La vie venait de lui jouer encore une fois un mauvais tour.


	2. Crodussang

**CHAPITRE 2**

Plusieurs clients étaient à présent dans le saloon. La plupart étaient des hommes, mis à part une ou deux femmes. Elsana rinçait les verres ayant déjà servis quand un homme entra dans le saloon. Il était grand, et était vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Il portait un chapeau, qui dissimulait son visage. Il s'essaya au comptoir, et attendit qu'Elsana ait fini de sécher son verre.

\- Un verre de Red Boubon, s'il vous plaît.

Elsana leva lentement les yeux sur l'homme. Elle sortit un verre à pied.

\- Je crains devoir vous faire patienter un moment, le temps d'aller chercher une bouteille à la réserve, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, faites.

Elsana descendit donc à la réserve. Elle s'empara d'une bouteille, et retourna derrière le comptoir. Elle servit son mystérieux client d'une main tremblante. Cet homme l'intimidait. En plus d'être grand, sa voix était posée, mais ne laissait transparaître aucune émotions. Ses mains étaient gantées, et Elsana put apercevoir une cicatrice en travers de sa joue gauche.

\- Eh ! La serveuse ! Ramènes-nous deux bouteilles de saké !

La jeune femme serra les dents pour ne pas les insulter des pires noms existants. Elle sortit deux bouteilles, traversa la salle, et les posa avec violence sur la table. Le saloon fut plongé dans le silence. L'homme à la cicatrice esquissa un sourire. Il savait que cette jeune femme aux yeux de la couleur de la lune allait les remettre à leur place.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je fasse abstraction de votre insolence ! Mais sachez que la prochaine fois vous irez vous faire voir ! Je suis peut-être serveuse dans un saloon, mais je suis ni un chien ni une esclave ! Alors mettez vos préjugés de côté !

Elsana tourna les talons, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Les clients la fixèrent un moment. L'un d'eux se leva. Il était grand et robuste, et répondait au nom de Crodussang. Il était une terreur pour les femmes. Il les considérait inférieures aux hommes, et par conséquent, n'avait aucune pitié à leur égard. En entendant quelqu'un se lever, Elsana se retourna. Son sourire s'effaça. Crodussang s'avança vers elle, un sourire plus que mauvais sur le visage. Elsana recula d'un pas. Pourtant, elle gardait un visage serein, même si au fond, elle était morte de peur. A côté d'elle, Crodussang était un géant. Le dos de la jeune femme heurta le rebord du comptoir, à seulement quelques chaises du mystérieux client. Crodussang attrapa Elsana par la gorge, et la souleva de terre. Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Je tiens à te rappeler que tu es une femme, et que par conséquent, tu dois servir tes supérieurs, et fermer ta gueule, cracha-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Crodussang lâcha Elsana, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Entre temps, l'homme à la cicatrice s'était levé. Crodussang sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa tempe.

\- Je ne tolère pas qu'on traite quelqu'un de la sorte.

L'homme appuya sur la gâchette, et Crodussang s'affala sur le sol. Les autres clients sortirent du saloon, de peur de subir le même sort. L'homme à la joue balafré s'approcha d'Elsana, dont le visage était ruisselant de larmes. Il posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune femme releva doucement la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Elsana regarda le corps de Crodussang.

\- Ce n'était pas vos histoires, et pourtant vous êtes intervenu. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Je ne pouvais rester de marbre face à cette injustice, c'est du sexisme !

Elsana planta son regard dans le sien un moment.

\- C'est une question d'habitude, finit-elle par dire.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? fit la voix de Stan.

Il descendit les escaliers, et se planta devant Elsana. Le mystérieux client se leva, et retourna s'asseoir au comptoir.

\- Lève-toi, et débarasse le plancher de cette ordure, fit Stan.

Elsana se releva, et sécha ses larmes.

\- C'est hors de questions, c'est votre saloon, pas le mien.

Le regard de Stan se durcit. Depuis quand son petit bijoux se rebellait ?

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

La jeune femme l'ignora, et passa derrière le comptoir. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le seul client restant.

\- Un autre verre, s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle, dit-il.

Elsana le servie, sous l'œil meurtrier de Stan.


	3. Le visage

**CHAPITRE 3**

" Soit, pensa Stan, mais elle va me le payer très cher "

Il sortit donc le corps de Crodussang du saloon, et chargea deux ouvriers qui passaient par là de l'enterrer. Ils le firent de bonne grâce, sans poser de questions. Stan savait que s'il rentrait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher d'étrangler son petit bijoux. Il alla donc rendre visite à un ami, pour se détendre un peu.

Au saloon, Elsana nettoyait le sang répendut sur le sol, sous le regard attentif de son justicier. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Elsana arqua un sourcil, et alla fouiller dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone. En voyant le numéro de l'école s'afficher, la jeune femme paniqua. Elle décrocha, et porta l'objet à son oreille.

\- Oui ?

\- Mademoiselle Perry ? demanda une voix.

\- Oui c'est moi, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Votre sœur s'est battue, et elle est plutôt mal en point, vous devriez venir la chercher.

Elsana soupira, il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, et se tourna vers son unique client.

\- Allez-y, je serai là quand vous reviendrez, dit-il avant qu'elle puisse parler.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se rendit aussi vite que possible à l'école. Elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur. Alaina était assise sur une chaise, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Mlle Perry ! Vous voilà ! fit le directeur.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, répondit-elle.

\- La situation est grave,dit-il, votre sœur s'est trouvée plusieurs fois dans cette situation au cours de l'année. Nous pensons qu'elle supporte mal le fait de grandir sans parents, et que vous êtes incapables de subvenir à ses besoins. Par conséquent, j'ai pris la responsabilité de lui faire la morale, et de contacter une association pour enfant en difficultés. Il se pourrait, que votre sœur soit envoyer dans un centre sur Mars, et que vous ne la revoyez pas avant ses dix-huit ans.

Elsana resta sans voix. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle se mit à trembler.

\- Viens Alaina, on s'en va, dit-elle.

\- Au fait, il vaut mieux que votre sœur ne revienne pas à l'école. Le centre vous contactera pour vous dire la date où ils viendront la chercher. Au revoir, mademoiselle Perry.

Elsana sortit, Alaina sur ses talons. Elles retournèrent au saloon. Alaina s'assit sur une chaise. Elsana demanda à son client si il voulait quelque chose. Il lui répondit que non, mais ne sortit pas pour autant du saloon.

\- Va à la maison, Alaina, on se verra ce soir, dit-elle à l'adresse de sa sœur.

Alaina se leva, prit les clefs, et rentra chez elle, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle se maudissait. Par sa faute, elle ne grandirait pas avec sa grande sœur adorée. Elles ne riront plus ensemble. Elle n'entendra plus jamais la voix d'Elsa lui chanter sa berceuse préférée. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. La vie est injuste. Alaina se jeta sur le lit de sa sœur, et éclata en sanglots.

Au saloon, Elsana faisait les cent pas. Son justicier la regardait en silence. Finalement, il se leva, et s'avança vers cette femme qui avait éveiller sa curiosité. Il avait enlevé son manteau, révélant une chemise et un pantalon noirs. Il avait quand même gardé son chapeau, ne voulant pas être découvert tout de suite. Sans réfléchir, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, dans le seul but de la réconforter. Elsana s'accrocha à lui, comme si il était son seul espoir de garder sa sœur auprès d'elle. Elle pleura longtemps contre lui. Elle releva doucement la tête, et sécha ses larmes.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir votre visage, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme à la cicatrice la regarda un moment. Puis finalement, il accéda à sa requête. D'une main assuré, il enleva son chapeau, et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Elsana le détailla un moment. L'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche, et portait un cache-oeil sur son œil droit. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et d'une belle couleur caramel. Son œil valide était d'un marron intense. Elle réalisa alors, qu'elle avait déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où.

\- Puis-je savoir votre nom ? finit-elle par dire.

\- Seulement si vous me dîtes le votre, répondit-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

\- Elsana, mais je préfère Elsa.

\- Je m'appelle Albator.

Dans le cerveau d'Elsa, tout se mit en place.


	4. Un vieux stratagème

**CHAPITRE 4**

Ce fut avec la tête pleine de questions, qu'Elsa rentra chez elle. Elle n'avait pas osé demander à cet homme quel métier il exerçait. Elsa monta lourdement les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et entra chez elle.

\- Alaina, je suis rentrée !

Sa petite sœur sortit de sa chambre, les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleuré. Elsa enleva ses chaussures, accrocha son sac au porte-manteau, et s'avança vers sa sœur. Celle-ci rentra dans sa chambre, et avant qu'Elsa ne puisse réagir, ferma sa porte à clefs. Alaina voulait rester seule. Elsa frappa doucement à la porte.

\- Laisse-moi.

Elsa soupira, et entra dans son salon. Elle s'assit dans son canapé, et resta pensive un moment. Elle n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur allait lui être enlever. Arracher. Elle allait être former à l'image de Gaïa. De plus, un mystérieux inconnu l'avait réconforté. Il lui avait dit son nom. Un nom qui trouble. Empli de préjugés. Il lui avait dévoilé son visage. Elle l'avait déjà vue. Elle le sait. On frappa à la porte. Elsa se leva, et alla ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Albator sur le porche. Elsa arqua un sourcil.

\- Vous me suivez ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais vous avez oublié ça, répondit-il en lui tendant un morceau de tissu.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Vous avez raison, ce vieux stratagème ne fonctionne plus depuis le temps. J'avais juste envie de vous voir, avoua-t-il.

Elsa sourit, et pris le morceau de tissu.

\- Je vous en pris, entrez, fit-elle.

Elle se décala pour le laisser passer. Albator entra, et accrocha son chapeau à côté du sac d'Elsa, ainsi que son manteau. Elsa ferma la porte, et précéda son visiteur dans le salon.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- Par pitié, non.

\- Même pas un verre de Red Bourbon ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Finalement, je vais me laisser tenter.

Elsa sortit deux verres, et les remplit du liquide couleur grenat. Elle apporta les verres d'une démarche purement professionnelle, et les posa sur la table basse. Son invité en prit un, et but une gorgée. Elsa fit de même.

\- Else, tu aurais pas vue mon pyjama, par hasard ? fit la voix d'Alaina.

\- Sous ton oreiller, ma chérie.

Elsa entendit le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle soupira.

\- Vous voulez en parler ? demanda Albator.

\- Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires.

\- Si je peux être utile pour quoi que se soit, je...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ! cria Elsa.

\- Je suis sûr du contraire, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Elsa poussa un soupir d'agacement.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez des pouvoirs magiques ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton insolent.

\- Non, mais je...

\- Alors, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. C'est tout.

Albator ne répliqua pas.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus, et être insolente envers vous.

Il la regarda un moment.

\- Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il.

Elsa fit un sourire timide, et s'assit sur le canapé. Son invité s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils finirent leur verre en silence. Alaina débarqua en pyjama dans le salon, et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de sa sœur, un livre à la main. Elsa vit alors ses mains écorchées, et son œil au beurre noir. Elle prit l'une des mains de sa sœur, et l'examina attentivement.

\- Ce n'est rien, Else, je te promet.

\- Tu plaisantes, ma chérie, répliqua Elsa.

\- C'est pas grave, je te dis !

\- Je vais quand même te donner de la glace pour mettre sur ton œil, déclara la grande sœur en se levant.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, et prit un sachet de glaçon, qu'elle enveloppa dans une serviette. Elle revint dans le salon, et tendis le tout à sa sœur. Alaina le prit, et le porta à son œil. Elle grimaça.

\- C'est froid, se plaignit-elle.

\- Normal, c'est des glaçons. Un autre verre ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de son invité.

\- Non, merci, répondit-il.

Elsa ramassa les verres, et les mit dans l'évier. Dans le salon, Albator tentait de parler avec Alaina.

\- Tu lis quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Alaina le regarda en se demandant pourquoi il était là. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre, mais comme elle était bien élevée, elle répondit quand même.

\- Le secret des Limbes.

\- Il est bien, tu verras.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle, je l'ai déjà lu.

\- Pourquoi tu le relis ?

\- Parce que c'est mon préféré, répondit-elle en soupirant d'agacement.

Elsa revint à ce moment là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son invité. Elle le dévisagea pendant plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci le remarqua, et il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux.

\- Je vais y aller, finit-il par dire.

\- Je vous accompagne.

Ils sortirent du salon. Albator reprit ses affaires, et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Merci, dit-il, j'espère qu'on se reverra.

\- Je l'espère aussi, répondit Elsa.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et laissa sortir l'homme à la cicatrice.


	5. Le Capitaine Albator

**Coucou tout le monde, je viens faire quelques précisions concernant cette fanfiction.**

 **Alaina à 6 ans, et Elsana à sa garde depuis sa naissance.**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier Kaori Beryl pour sa review, et j'encourage les autres à en mettre, je vous répondrai avec plaisir.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Le lendemain matin, Elsa se réveilla avec sa sœur à côté d'elle. Elles avaient longtemps parlé de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Alaina pensait qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au centre sans faire d'histoires, pour ne pas que sa sœur aie plus de problèmes. Évidemment, Elsa avait refusé. Mais la petite avait su trouver des arguments. C'est donc le cœur lourd, qu'Elsa avait donné son accord. Elles s'étaient par la suite, toute les deux endormies sur le canapé. Sans faire de bruit, Elsa se leva, et se rendit à la salle de bain. Elle se doucha, s'habilla, et alla déjeuner, sans pour autant réveiller sa sœur. Elle débarrassa la table, et prépara le déjeuner pour sa sœur. Elle laissa également un mot à son intention avant de partir travailler.

 _Petite sœur, je suis partie travailler, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller. J'ai préparé ton déjeuner, tu n'auras plus qu'à le manger en pensant à moi. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je serais rentrée, mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne sors pas de la maison, et tu n'ouvres à personne, j'ai ma clé._

 _Bonne journée, Elsana._

Elle se rendit à son travail, en espérant que son mystérieux client vienne boire un verre. En entrant dans le saloon, Elsa vit son patron accoudé au comptoir.

" Les ennuis commencent ", pensa-t-elle.

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé hier, déclara Stan de sa voix doucereuse.

Elsa déglutit.

\- Ah bon.

\- Oui, et tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Ton comportement est juste inadmissible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ! explosa Stan. Par ta faute j'ai perdu six clients, dont un qui est mort ! Tout ça, parce que " mademoiselle " a trouvé qu'on lui avait manqué de respect !

\- De toute façon, pour vous, il n'y a que l'argent qui compte, c'est pour ça que vous avez baissé ma paye. Vous êtes en train de faire faillite.

Stan attrapa Elsa par le bras, et l'envoya à travers la salle. Elle heurta violemment une table, et tomba sur le sol.

\- A qui la faute ? demanda Stan.

Il la saisit par le col de sa chemise, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Répond ! hurla-t-il.

\- A vous, répondit Elsa.

Fou de rage, il lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre. Elsa laissa échapper un cris de douleur. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait les larmes au yeux.

\- Tu ne sers à rien. Tu es une moins que rien. Même un esclave à plus de valeur que toi.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? fit une voix qu'Elsa reconnue immédiatement.

Stan se retourna, et se retrouva face à Albator. Stan s'avança vers lui, ignorant à qui il avait affaire.

\- J'en suis plus que sûr, vous l'avez bien vu, elle fait passer son honneur avant le mien.

\- Parce que vous avez de l'honneur ? demanda Albator.

Stan n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elsa qui avait réussi à se lever, s'était munie d'un couteau, et l'avait planté dans le dos de son patron, en plein cœur.

\- C'est pour m'avoir fait souffrir pendant toute ses années, où j'ai travaillé pour vous, et pendant lesquelles vous m'avez rabaissé et humilié sans pitié.

Elsa retira la lame, et Stan s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La jeune femme lâcha le couteau. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Albator s'approcha d'elle, mais Elsa recula.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là quand je me fais humilier ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne fais pas exprès.

Elsa le fixa.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Je voulais vous voir.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien pour vous.

\- Justement, je veux apprendre à vous connaître, répondit-il.

Elsa souffla, et sortit du saloon. Il la suivit.

\- Ne me fuyez pas.

Elsa se retourna.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, cria-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Il le savait, il avait été découvert. Cette femme l'avait démasqué. Pourtant, il voulait qu'elle le dise haut et fort. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

\- Qui suis-je ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elsa se demanda s'il était sérieux de lui demander ça en pleine rue. Il comprit vite le problème de la jeune femme. Il la pris par le bras, et l'emmena dans une petite ruelle, où peut de monde circulait.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répéta-t-elle.

\- Dîtes-le, sauf si vous avez peur de la vérité.

C'est un défi, elle le savait. Sauf que Elsa n'avait pas peur, cela la fascinait. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas dévoiler aux oreilles de tous, l'identité de son justicier.

\- Un pirate, vous êtes un pirate, un capitaine même.

\- Pourquoi vous ne dîtes pas tout simplement comment les gens m'appellent ?

\- Très bien, vous êtes le capitaine Albator.

Un petit sourire fendit le visage du capitaine.


	6. Rire

**Salut tout le monde, voici le chapitre 6.**

 **Je tiens remercier Elda Myself pour sa review qui m'a beaucoup touchée.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Un cris retentit dans la rue. Quelqu'un venait de découvrir le corps de Stan. Le capitaine vit Elsa pâlir. Il la prit par la main, et l'entraîna à travers la petite ruelle. Elsa avait du mal à le suivre, étant donné qu'il marchait plutôt vite.

\- Où est-ce que l'on va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez vous.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le suivre sans broncher. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant les escaliers menant à l'appartement d'Elsa. Le capitaine lâcha la main de la jeune femme, et se tourna vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la serra un long moment contre lui. Étrangement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que ce moment s'arrête. Elsa se sentait bien, en sécurité, et pour une fois, un temps soit peu aimée. Le capitaine ne comprenait pas son attirance pour cette femme. Elle le rendait fou. Elle arrivait toujours à se mettre dans des situations désastreuses, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait vite compris que cette femme avait un code d'honneur bien à elle, et qu'elle vouait un amour sans condition à sa sœur. Elle était belle, intelligente, et avait des pulsions suicidaires suffisamment fortes pour avoir osé lui crier dessus la veille. Elle était juste elle.

\- Vous monterez avec moi ?

La voix d'Elsa le sortit de sa rêverie, et il baissa ses yeux sur elle.

\- Je ne peux pas, mon équipage m'attend.

\- On se reverra ? demanda Elsa.

\- Je viendrai vous voir ce soir, répondit-il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et s'éloigna lentement d'elle. Elsa le regarda partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Elle rentra chez elle, et alla directement sous la douche. Elle resta plus d'une heure sous l'eau tiède. Quand elle devint glaciale, elle estima qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte de la douche. Elle se sécha, et attrapa son pantalon noir. Elle mit ensuite un chemisier rouge. Elsa sortit de la salle de bain, et se mit à la recherche d'Alaina. Elle la trouva assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon, le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu es déjà là, c'est bien.

Alaina tourna la tête vers sa sœur.

\- On va pouvoir faire de la peinture !

Sur ces mots, la petite sauta sur ses jambes, et couru jusqu'au placard. Elle en sortit des pinceaux, et des petits pots de peintures. Elle revint les poser sur la table basse. Elsa sortit des feuilles rigides, et les posa à côté des pots de peintures. Alaina s'assit, et commença à ouvrir les pots. Elsa alla chercher un verre d'eau, qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur, et pris une feuille. Mais l'inspiration ne lui vint pas. Elle observa sa sœur peindre un coucher de soleil.

\- Tu dessines pas ? demanda Alaina.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua-t-elle.

\- Tu peux faire des nuages, des étoiles, des planètes, des roses, pleins de truc.

Elsa prit un pinceau, et commença à faire des traits fluides sur la feuilles. Elle dessina des yeux, une bouche, des cheveux. A la fin, elle constata qu'elle avait peint le visage de sa petite sœur avec précision.

\- On va les faire sécher, déclara Alaina.

Elsa tendit le dessin à sa petite sœur, qui le pris. La petite alla les poser sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elsa jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, et vit qu'il était bientôt midi. Elle se leva, et sortit de quoi manger. Alaina mit la table, et s'assit en face de sa sœur. Elle mangèrent en silence.

\- C'est qui le monsieur qui est venu hier soir ?

Elsa fixa sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

\- C'est un client, répondit-elle.

\- Ah bon, c'est pas ton amoureux ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciel.

\- Mais non, c'est juste un client qui m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, c'est tout.

\- Je ne te crois pas, je vous ai vu en train de vous faire un câlin.

Elsa rougit un peu.

\- C'était juste comme ça, dit-elle.

Alaina regarda sa sœur avec un sourire espiègle. Demain, Gaïa viendrait la chercher, pour l'emmener. Elsa chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Si sa soeur devait partir, alors elle profiterai de sa présence jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elles débarassèrent la table, et Alaina s'amusa à mélanger les différentes sortes de sauces et de boissons dans un même plat.

\- Regarde Else, je fait de la soupe !

La soeur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu veux je peux te la servir ce soir pour ton dinner.

\- Non, sans façon.

Elles se mirent à rire, oubliant complètement les évènements qui se dérouleraient le lendemain.


	7. Folie d'amour

**Kikou ! Voici le Chapitre 7, qui est un peu plus court que les autres.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier Elda Myself et Aerandir Linaewen pour leur review.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

Elsana referma la porte de la chambre d'Alaina. Elle se rendit dans le salon, et s'allongea sur le canapé. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'elle en prenne conscience.

Des coups frappés à la porte la réveillèrent en sursaut.

 _Mince, le capitaine !_ Elle se leva en trombe, et alla ouvrir. Albator attendait devant la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Je vous réveille, on dirait, dit-il.

\- Pas du tout.

Le corsaire ne releva pas, et entra à la suite de la jeune femme. Il s'adossa au mur de la cuisine, et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est votre sœur Alaina ?

\- Elle dort, répondit Elsana. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Elle soutenait son regard sans ciller. N'importe qui aurait trembler face à ce sondage intérieure. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Les siens étaient de la couleur de la lune. Ils étaient limpides, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir était retranscrit dans ses prunelles claires.

Elsana ne baissait pas les yeux, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle aussi cherchait quelque chose dans le regard du capitaine. Mais quoi ? Aucune idée. Du réconfort ? Après tout, les médias peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent. La jeune femme n'en avait cure.

Sans savoir lequel s'était rapproché, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ce fut un baiser léger, hésitant.

 _Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi lui ?_ Elsa se recula. _Il ne faut pas._ Albator détourna le regard. _Il ne faut pas._ Leur tête leur disait que c'était impossible. Jamais Elsa n'accepterai de partir avec lui. _Ou peut-être que si ?_ Jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait l'aimer, qui le ferait ? Elle avait toujours était seule. _Et si cela changeait ?_ Non, c'est impossible, un point c'est tout !

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Son expression avait changée. Il s'était refermé sur lui même. Sans un mot pour la jeune femme, il quitta l'appartement de celle-ci. Elsana s'effondra sur le sol en sanglots. Elle avait un don pour tout gâcher.

Albator remonta à bord de son vaisseau. Il entra dans sa cabine, et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains. _Était-ce lui qui avait provoqué tout ça ?_ Il était retourné la voir, il l'avait raccompagné chez elle, il l'avait défendu, et ce soir, il avait perdu le contrôle. Si peux de temps en sa compagnie avait suffit à briser la muraille de glace autour de son cœur. Il faut en venir à l'évidence.

\- Je l'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il ferma l'œil un moment. Son visage vint le hanter. Il se redressa, il avait prit sa décision.

Elsana alla se coucher. Elle appréhendais le lendemain. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle sentait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Sentiments troublants. Ses cheveux en bataille, elle aurait bien aimer y passer sa main. Sa cicatrice, elle aurait aimer la suivre du bout des doigts. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait partir, son cœur semblait se déchirer ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il la regarde ?

 _Je suis folle_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle se mit sur le dos, et contempla le plafond dans l'obscurité. A l'évidence, elle l'aimait.


	8. Vient avec moi

**CHAPITRE 8**

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Miimé.

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia hocha la tête. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle de l'ordinateur central, et Albator donnait des indications à Tochiro et Miimé.

\- Le vaisseau doit être prêt au décollage lorsque je reviendrai, dit-il.

Puis se tournant vers Miimé :

\- Je compte sur toi pour la guider à son arrivée, il se pourrait que Gaïa nous intercepte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le capitaine sortit de la salle en un mouvement fluide qui fit voler sa cape, et quitta l'Arcadia.

Alaina se réveilla, et grimaça en entendant la pluie s'abattre sur les carreaux de sa fenêtre de chambre. Elle sortit de la pièce en trainant son coussin derrière elle.

\- Else ! Je suis levée. Else ?

Ne voyant pas sa sœur dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, la petite se rendit dans la chambre de celle-ci sur la pointe des pieds. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle sauta sur le lit en criant le nom de la jeune femme. Elsana grogna, et attrapa sa sœur par les pieds. La petite se retrouva assise en moins de trente secondes. Elsa se redressa sur ses coudes.

\- J'ai faim, lui dit Alaina, il faut que tu me prépares mon déjeuner.

\- Tu peux bien le faire toute seule.

\- Oui, mais je préfère quand c'est toi qui le fait, répondit sa sœur du tac au tac.

\- C'est juste que tu es une fainéante.

La jeune femme sortit de son lit, et suivit sa petite sœur dans la cuisine. Elle fit le déjeuner, sous ses yeux attentifs. Alaina voulait enregistrer le moindre détails.

Après le déjeuner, elles s'habillèrent, et Elsa se rendit dans la salle de bain pour arranger sa tête de " pas réveillée ". Elle fixa longuement son reflet dans le miroir. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, et ferma les yeux. _Elle les sentaient encore contre les siennes, ses lèvres douces..._

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Elsana sursauta.

\- Rien, j'arrive.

Elle quitta la salle d'eau, et rejoignis sa sœur sur le canapé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Elsana se redressa. _Déjà ?_ Elle intercepta le regard de sa sœur. Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête. L'ancienne serveuse se leva, et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir. Dans quelques secondes ils seraient sur le seuil de sa porte. Elle ne voulait pas.

\- Soldats de Gaïa, fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte. Elle s'effaça sur le côté pour laisser passer les soldats. L'un d'eux s'approcha de sa petite Alaina.

\- Etes-vous Alaina Sophia Perry ? La questionna le garde.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Il fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre. Alaina passa devant lui, et se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur. Elsa la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

\- N'oublie jamais tout ce que je t'ais appris, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Jamais, lui répondit sa sœur.

Les soldats de Gaïa les séparèrent de force, malgré les protestations des deux sœurs. La porte se referma d'un coup sec après qu'ils aient franchi celle-ci.

Elsana s'adossa contre le mur, et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, et laissa libre court à ses larmes.

Le capitaine se cachait dans une ruelle sombre en face de l'appartement de sa belle. Il vit les soldats de Gaïa sortir et emmener avec eux la petite Alaina. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui, et le vit. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Il le lui rendit. Une fois le vaisseau de Gaïa partit, Albator traversa la rue, et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, prit d'un doute. _Et si elle refusait ?_ Il posa sa main sur la poignée, et la tourna doucement. La porte heurta quelque chose en s'ouvrant. C'est alors qu'il vit sa belle en boule au pied du mur. Il se glissa par la porte entrebâillée, enjamba le corps d'Elsa, et s'accroupit près d'elle. D'un coup de pied, elle referma la porte, et s'éloigna du capitaine.

\- Je t'en pris, ne me fuis pas, lui dit-il doucement.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha encore un peu. Le dos de la jeune femme heurta le coin du mur.

\- Laisse-moi t'approcher, murmura-t-il.

Elsa releva doucement la tête. Elle croisa son regard. En voyant ses larmes, le cœur du capitaine se serra. Il se rapprocha encore, et s'assit à côté d'elle contre la porte d'entrée. Il attrapa une mèches de ses cheveux noirs, et joua avec. Finalement, il l'attira contre lui. Elsana pleura de tout son saoule contre son épaule.

Albator avait porté Elsa jusqu'au salon, et l'avait assit sur le canapé. La jeune femme avait cessait de pleurer, et fixait le capitaine qui se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés. Elle le détailla un moment. Il portait sa tenue de pirate !

\- Je te fait peur, demanda-t-il en voyant son examination.

\- Non, je suis surprise, c'est tout.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier, dit-il.

Elsa arqua un sourcil.

\- Vous regrettez le fait qu'on se soit embrassé ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je veux dire, d'être partit.

Elle se mit à jouer avec la manche de sa chemise blanche.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire, Elsa.

Le capitaine s'assit à côté d'elle, et prit les mains de la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'approcha doucement, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Elsana répondit à son baiser. Albator y mit fin, et colla son front au sien.

\- Vient avec moi, murmura-t-il.


	9. Premiers pas

**Bonjour, navrée pour le retard mais j'étais en panne d'inspiration.**

 **Mais revoila avec le chapitre 9 !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

Elsana ne savait quoi dire. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'une autre vie loin d'Heavy Melder et de sa misérable routine. Une vie où elle pourrait être libre. Elle semble réfléchir un instant, sous le regard d'Albator qui commençait à croire qu'elle allait refuser. Puis finalement, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Le Capitaine ne savait comment l'interpréter. Cependant il n'eut pas à le faire, car Elsana venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Albator répondit à son baiser avec passion. Elsa passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Le corsaire rompit le baiser à contre coeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il.

L'ancienne serveuse le regardait à présent avec un sourire mystérieux.

\- Si tu pars, je pars avec toi, dit-elle finalement.

oOo

Sur l'Arcadia, les membres d'équipages attendaient leur Capitaine avec impatience. Le vaisseau était opérationnel comme le corsaire l'avait exigé. Il fallait plus que celui-ci arrive avec la mystérieuse jeune femme qu'il était allé chercher.

oOo

\- Tu n'es pas obligée.

\- Je ne me sens en aucun cas obligée à faire quoi que se soit, répondit Elsa.

Leur attention fut détourné par un bruit de féraille. Ils tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre du salon, et virent un grapin. Le Capitaine se leva, tout ses sens en alerte. L'ancienne serveuse se leva à son tour. Un deuxième grapin vint s'accrocher aux bareaux s'écurisant la fenêtre. Elsana était de plus en plus inquiète. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Deux soldats de Gaïa apparurent sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Baisses-toi ! Cria le Capitaine en entraînant Elsa derrière le canapé avec lui.

Les soldats tirrèrent sur le verre de la vitre, la faisant exploser en mille morceaux. Les balles fusaient de partout, et la jeune femme sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Ils entendirent un grand fracas dans le couloir menant à la porte d'entrée. Les soldats qui avaient tiré à travers la fenêtre entrèrent dans le salon. Le Capitaine se releva pour leur faire face. Seulement, d'autres soldats firent leur entrée par le couloir. Elsana se redressa à son tour. Ils étaient encerclés par une quinzaine d'hommes de Gaïa.

oOo

Yattaran commençait à trouver le temps long, tout comme Key et Yama.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont tombés dans un piège, supposa Yama.

\- Ne penses pas des choses comme ça, le sermonna la blonde.

\- Où alors, ils prennent du bond temps, dit Yattaran en ricanant.

Key leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca m'étonnerai, le Capitaine ne nous aurait pas demander de...

Elle fut coupée par un signal sur le radar.

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Gémit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

\- Des vaisseaux ennemis approchent.

oOo

Les soldats braquèrent leurs armes sur le Capitaine. Celui-ci restait calme. Il attendait le moment propice pour fondre sur l'ennemi. La jeune femme quand à elle toisait les soldats en silence. Elle se sentait impuissante, et elle avait horreur de ça. Elle avait posé sa main sur le bras du Capitaine. Elle se demandait comment il faisait pour rester calme alors que quinze canons étaient braqués sur eux. Albator dégaina lentement son épée. La jeune femme enleva sa main.

\- Au sol, lui chuchota le corsaire.

Le premier tir fusa, et Elsana se plaqua contre le plancher, les bras au-dessus de la tête. Le Capitaine faucha tout les soldats sans aucune pitié. Quand le carnage fut terminé, la jeune femme se releva. Le pirate rangea son épée, et se tourna vers sa belle.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à prendre, prends le vite.

Elsana ne se fit pas prier, et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle prit son journal de dessous son oreiller, et retourna dans le salon.

\- Tu prends que ça ? Lui demanda Albator surpris.

\- C'est la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin, répondit-elle.

Le Capitaine passa devant elle, et franchit la porte d'entrée. La jeune femme le suivit. Ils descendirent les escaliers avec prudence.

\- Attends !

Albator avait levé un bras pour stopper la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Demanda celle-ci.

\- Il y a des soldats en-bas.

\- Je connais un endroit par lequel on peut passer sans se faire repérer.

Elle attrapa le bras du pirate, et lui fit remonter quelques marches. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant deux portes en verre donnant sur petite cour intérieure. Ils la traversèrent, et Elsa ouvrit une nouvelle porte en bois. Ils descendirent de nouveaux escaliers dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une petite ruelle non loin de l'amas de soldats. Le Capitaine prit la main d'Elsana, et il la guida à travers le village. Ils arrivèrent au petit vaisseau qu'Albator avait utilisé pour venir. Ils montèrent à bord, et la Capitaine it décoller l'engin. Elsana regardait les commandes sans vraiment savoir quoi en penser.

\- Tu apprendras, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit le pirate en voyant sa tête.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'Arcadia. La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège.

\- Albator à l'Arcadia, nous arrivons.

Albator posa le vaisseau dans le hangar et sortit, suivi de près par Elsana.


	10. Présentations

**Hey ! Voici le Chapitre 10.**

 **Merci Alex309 pour ta review.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

La jeune femme était obligée de trotiner pour rester à la hauteur du Capitaine. Celui-ci marchait d'un pas vif. Il n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il fallait qu'ils décollent au plus vite.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Elsana.

\- Rien pour le moment. Tu vas attendre Miimé.

Elsa fronça les sourcils. Comment pourrait-elle savoir qui était cette Miimé ?

\- Je dois l'attendre où ?

\- Ici, répondit Albator en s'arrêtant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et le Capitaine se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et se rendit à la timonerie. Elsa resta pantoise un moment. Le vaisseau se mit à trembler légèrement.

 _Le décollage_ , pensa-t-elle.

\- Elsana ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se retourna, et se retrouva devant Miimé. Elle la détailla un moment. Non par jugement, mais plus par fascination.

\- Suivez-moi, lui dit la nibelungen.

Elsana obtempéra. Elles traversèrent de nombreux couloirs.

 _Comment je vais faire pour me repérer dans ce labyrinthe ?_ Se demanda Elsa.

Miimé s'arrêta devant une porte parmis tant d'autre. Elle composa un code, et la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant sur le côté. Elles entrèrent, et la jeune femme détailla la pièce. Celle-ci n'était pas bien grande, mais convenait parfaitement pour une personne.

\- C'est votre cabine personnel, expliqua Miimé. Chaque membre en a une.

Elsana hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce que c'est violent ? Demanda-t-elle. Les combats.

\- Oui, mais ils sont nécessaires.

\- J'aimerai aller sur le pont, avoua l'ancienne serveuse.

\- Habillez-vous avant, lui répondit la nibelungen. Je vous attends dehors.

Miimé sortit, et Elsana attrapa les habits qui se trouvaient sur l'oreiller. Elle se changea, et sortit à son tour de la cabine.

\- Je vous suis, dit-elle à Miimé.

Celle-ci sourit. La nibelungen était dotée d'un don de télépathie. Elle essaya donc de pénétrer les pensées de la jeune femme. Rien, le néant. Miimé fronça les sourcils. _Comment était-ce possible ?_ Ne pas s'affoler, elle verrai cela plus tard.

\- Peut-on se tutoyer ? Demanda-t-elle plutôt à Elsana.

Celle-ci hocha doucement la tête. Elles arrivèrent sur le pont, et Elsa se plaça à droite du fauteuil. Le Capitaine tenait la barre et donnait des ordres au différentes personnes présentent sur le pont. Elsana observait en silence.

oOo

 _Un peu plus tard..._

Le combat contre les vaisseaux de Gaïa venait juste de prendre fin. Yattaran poussa un cri de victoire, et Yama passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Key croisa alors le regard d'Elsana. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Finalement, la blonde s'avança vers elle.

\- Bienvenue à bord, je m'appelle Key.

\- Enchantée, Elsana.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que les autres membres, ainsi que le Capitaine, remarquèrent la présence de la jeune femme.

\- Salut, moi c'est Yattaran !

Elsa lui répondit par un sourire timide. Yama ne disait rien. Il se contentait simplement d'observer la nouvelle venue. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui.

Albator voyant la scène des présentations, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en coin. Il avança finalement vers la jeune femme, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elsana s'excusa auprès des membres de l'équipage, et suivi le corsaire.

oOo

Albator ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, et laissa entrer la jeune femme. Elsana tourna sur elle-même. La cabine était spatieuse. Elle remarqua deux portes sue le mur en face. Le corsaire suivi le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Je te ferai visiter après, dit-il. Pour le moment, ça te dit de boire un verre ?

Elsa hocha la tête, et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de celui du Capitaine. Le pirate s'assit à son tour, et servit les verres. Ils burent en silence.


	11. Taquineries

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le grand retour de Rien ni Personne avec le Chapitre 11 !**

 **Ne me tuez pas pour le retard, je vous en pris ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Les verres vidés de leur contenu était sagement posés sur la table imposante. Le regard de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs fixait les deux portes en face d'elle. Étant de nature curieuse, elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ces planches de bois. Elle vibrait d'impatience, mais, malheureusement pour elle, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse se resservit un verre de ce liquide rouge.

Elsana s'affaissa dans son fauteuil, et Albator sourit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il percevait les vibrations de ses sentiments. Le fait de savoir que la jeune femme était impatiente de découvrir ce que cachait sa spacieuse cabine l'amusait. C'est pourquoi il prit tout son temps pour savourer ce verre. Tout en buvant, le Capitaine se permit de détailler et admirer la mystérieuse Elsana Perry. Il commença par ses longs cheveux ébènes bouclés en anglaises. Elle qui d'habitude se les lissait pour les discipliner, il la trouvait beaucoup plus belle au naturel. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et le Capitaine plongea dans ses iris si particulières, atypiques. La lune. Ses yeux avaient la couleur de la Lune. Il les trouvait magnifiques, si peu ordinaires.

Albator détacha son œil des yeux de l'ancienne serveuse pour remarquer qu'elle avait revêtu une tenue de pirate. Les deux femmes à qui il avait demandé de s'occuper de préparer l'arrivée d'Elsana avaient des goûts assez bon, mais spécial. Pourquoi spécial ? Tout simplement car la tenue de pirate avait des allures de kimono. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de demander une chose pareille à deux femmes droguées de littérature japonaise ? Mais il devait reconnaître que ce « kimono » lui allait vraiment bien.

De son côté, Elsana se sentait un peu trop détaillée. Regardait-il ses défauts, comme cette petite cicatrice sur sa joue droite ? Sincèrement, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle était comme elle était. La jeune femme attendait en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre le verre d'Albator et le boire elle-même. Il le faisait exprès, elle en était sure.

\- Prends tout ton temps, je survivrai, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Comme tu voudras, répondit le pirate en lui souriant.

\- C'était de l'ironie, répliqua Elsana. Je vais mourir si je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a derrière ses portes. Regardes, elles me narguent.

Albator éclata de rire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'un rire aussi sincère n'avait pas franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il finit rapidement ce fameux verre, et se leva en tendant la main à la femme pour qui il pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	12. Derrière les portes

**Merci Akasha54 pour toutes tes reviews ! Merci aussi à RosaLounaFreedom !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

Elsana prit docilement la main du Capitaine. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, et le pirate guida la jeune femme à travers l'immense pièce. Il ouvrit une première porte, celle la plus près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'immensité de l'espace. Albator fit signe à Elsa d'entrer, et elle ne se fit pas prier ! Derrière la porte qu'elle fixait depuis une demi-heure se trouvait une bibliothèque d'ouvrages que la jeune femme croyait oubliés à jamais. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha les tranches des livres, avec l'ultime conviction de tous les lire. De son côté, Albator la regardait faire en souriant. Si elle voulait tous les lire, elle en aurait au moins pour plusieurs années. La jeune femme continuait son exploration de la petite pièce en touchant presque tout les objets. Au milieu de la salle, se dressait un petit bureau qui plut tout de suite à l'ancienne serveuse. C'est alors qu'elle vit le globe terrestre posé dessus. D'une main tremblante, elle le fit tourner. Le regard du Capitaine s'assombrit aussitôt. Et si elle savait ? La jeune femme sembla deviner les pensées de son adoré, et elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. Ils en parlerait plus tard. Elsa continua sa petite exploration, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les tiroirs du bureau, même si elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils contenaient. C'était par respect envers Albator. Après avoir fait le tour de la petite salle, et avoir repérer quelques titres, l'ancienne serveuse retourna dans l'immense pièce, qu'elle appellerait désormais « salon ». La salle dont elle venait de sortir s'appellerait « le petit coin de Paradis ». Elsana aimait donner des noms à tout et n'importe quoi. Albator emmena ensuite la jeune femme dans une autre pièce. Elsa n'eut aucun mal à savoir qu'elle fonction elle avait. Un lit, une commode, une table de chevet, c'était une chambre sans l'ombre d'un doute. La nouvelle pirate détailla tout les recoins, et fut surprise de voir une sorte de perchoir. Elle n'avait pas encore fait la rencontre de Tori-San, mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

\- Derrière la porte du fond, c'est la salle de bains, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est exact, mais tu en verras toute la splendeur ce soir, répondit Albator en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Elsana se mit à sourire bêtement. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras du Capitaine. Elle se colla un peu plus contre son torse, et Albator déposa un baiser dans son cou. Un doux frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Le pirate sourit. Il fit pivoter Elsa face à lui et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser en passant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux du Capitaine. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait marqué dans son journal à ce propos. Ses joues se tintèrent d'une légère couleur pivoine.

\- Tu rougis Else, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

\- Je pensais à quelque chose, c'est tout, répondit Elsa en souriant.

Albator arqua un sourcil. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Elsa pour rougir de plus belle. Le Capitaine se faisait des idées sur la nature de ses pensées.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du pirate.

\- Je ne crois rien du tout, car tu vas tout me dire.

Elsana releva la tête en affichant un sourire espiègle.

\- Pour ça il faudra me convaincre de le faire, répondit-elle.

\- Je trouverai.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. En attendant j'aimerai vraiment visiter de fond en comble tout le vaisseau, il est immense. Je suis même sure qu'il y a des passages secrets.

C'est ainsi que commença la deuxième visite guidée de la journée. Ils visitèrent un quart du vaisseau le reste de la matinée, puis ils allèrent manger dans le réfectoire avec le reste de l'équipage. Albator avait reprit cette petite habitude il y a seulement deux ans. Le midi il déjeunait avec son équipage, et le soir seul dans sa cabine. Elsana serait libre de faire comme elle voudrait. Ils se mirent à une table un peu en retrait, comme ils étaient tout deux de parfait insociables. Mais ce fut peine perdu, car Yama et Yattaran prirent place avec eux. Une discussion se forma autour du dernier combat contre Gaïa. C'est a ce moment là qu'Elsana apprit que le dénommé Yama était le frère du défunt Amiral Ezra. Elle ne prit pas part à la discussion n'étant pas du tout experte en combat sous toutes ses formes. Pour tout dire, elle avait hâte d'apprendre, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	13. Les regards de Yama

**Hello ! Voici le Chapitre 13 de Rien ni Personne !**

 **Je suis navrée Akasha54, mais tu vas devoir attendre pour la visite de la salle de bain:)**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Durant le repas, Elsana avait remarqué que Yama évitait son regard. C'était étrange, car avec lui, le courant ne passait pas. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle avait finit de manger, mais Yattaran ne cessait de louanger les capacités de l'Arcadia. Cependant, ne connaissant pas grandes choses dans ce domaine, il arrivait parfois qu'elle ne comprenne pas toutes ses paroles. Elle allait devoir enrichir son vocabulaire et vite. D'un regard, elle signifia à son Capitaine qu'elle en avait assez d'attendre la fin du monologue du lieutenant, surtout qu'il avait réussi à la perdre entre deux explications. Albator se leva, imité par Elsa. Ils quittèrent le réfectoire sous le regard insistant cette fois de Yama.

 _C'est quoi son problème ?_ Se demanda la jeune femme.

Le pirate entraîna Elsana dans une partie du vaisseau encore non visitée. Ils croisèrent alors les deux femmes qui avaient préparé la tenue de l'ancienne serveuse. Elsa n'avait pas retenu leurs noms. En passant, les deux droguées de littérature japonaise lui adressèrent un signe de la main qu'elle leur rendit timidement.

Albator et Elsana s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que le Capitaine ouvrit grâce à un code. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer en quoi elle consistait, la jeune femme s'en doutait un peu. Pourquoi l'emmener dans cette salle ? Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la salle, que déjà des bruits étrangers aux oreilles de l'ancienne serveuse se firent entendre.

\- Calme-toi, dit le Capitaine, elle voulait visité avant.

Elsana arqua un sourcil. Cette phrase ne lui était pas adressée. De nouveaux bruits résonnèrent dans la salle. Si elle comprenait bien, son amour conversait avec l'ordinateur central. Elsa mit ses mains sur les hanches, et attendit que le Capitaine ait terminé son dialogue. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers elle.

\- Sais-tu où nous sommes ? Demanda Albator.

\- Dans la salle de l'ordinateur central.

\- C'est exact. C'est une salle très spéciale, où tu me trouvera souvent.

Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de regarder le Capitaine dans l'espoir qui lui en dise plus. Il lui expliqua alors que l'âme de son meilleur ami Tochiro habitait le vaisseau. S'en vint tout un échange de questions-réponses entre les deux amants. Albator répondait avec patience aux questions de la jeune femme, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de tout comprendre. En arrière plan, Tochiro renchérissait les propos de son ami, oubliant que la jeune femme ne pouvait le comprendre pour le moment. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette salle. Quand ils en sortirent enfin, Albator annonça à Elsa qu'il avait quelques petites affaires à régler, et qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc à marcher sans grandes convictions dans les couloirs de l'Arcadia. Elle se rapella alors qu'elle avait une cabine pour elle. Elle essaya de s'orienter du mieux qu'elle put pour atteindre sa cabine personnelle. Ce ne fut pas évident, mais elle y parvint. Elle composa son code et entra. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et se mit à regarder le plafond. Peut-être qu'elle y accrocherait des choses, comme une sorte de mobile. L'idée du mobile envoya ses pensées six ans en arrière. Une époque où Alaina n'était qu'un bébé, dont elle, jeune adulte de dix-huit ans devait s'occuper comme si elle était sa mère. Au début, elle avait maudit sa mère de les avoir mit à la porte pour elle ne sait qu'elle raison. Puis elle avait apprit à faire avec. Elle s'était attachée à ce petit être qui lui avait fait passer des nuits blanches incalculables. Mais c'est lors d'une nuit bien précise que la jeune femme avait réalisé qu'elle était la grande sœur la plus chanceuse de l'univers. Alaina n'était âgée que de trois ans à l'époque, et elles dormait toutes deux dans la même chambre. L'enfant dans son lit parapluie, et Elsa dans son lit deux places. Cette nuit-là, Alaina était victime d'un mauvais rêve. Elle s'était réveillée en larmes, et avait quémandé les bras de sa sœur. Elsana l'avait prit avec elle. Elle avait posé la petite fille sur son ventre. Alaina avait alors relevé la tête et posé sa main sur la joue de sa sœur. Sa petite voix avait prononcé cette phrase qu'elle noublierait jamais : _Je t'aime El'._

Des coups frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses souvenirs.

\- Entrez ! Fit-elle en se redressant sur son fessier.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux fans de littérature japonaise.

\- On peut se joindre à toi ? Demanda celle aux cheveux rouges.

Elsana hocha la tête, et les deux femmes prirent place sur le lit avec elle.

\- Moi, c'est Mylène, elle, c'est Laurine.

Très vite, elle parlèrent de leur arrivées à bord. Mylène était arrivée il y a trois ans, et Laurine un an après. La discussion tourna ensuite autour des mangas. Elles partirent ensuite dans des théories loufoques et autres choses farfelues. Alors que Laurine et Elsana étaient dans un fou rire, Mylène leur lança un coussin au visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux trois jeunes femmes pour faire une bataille d'oreillers. Elsa se sentait bien, elle était heureuse. Il y eu alors un blanc qu'un gargouillis de ventre de la part de Mylène vint troublé. Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire, et décidèrent d'aller manger. Elles se rendirent donc au réfectoire, les cheveux en bataille. Une fois à table, les jeunes pirates reprirent leurs théories avec un peu plus de sérieux. Elsana se sentait observée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et croisa les yeux de Yama. Il détourna immédiatement le regard. A la fin du repas, elle prit congé de ses nouvelles amies en leur disant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à rejoindre.

* * *

 **A suivre ...**


	14. Laurine

**Kikou les petits Albatoriens !**

 **Je vous présente le Chapitre 14 de Rien ni Personne, qui sera je pense légèrement plus long que les autres puisque une certaine auteure se plaint qu'ils sont pour la plupart trop court**

 **( je blague Kaori ;) ).**

 **Akasha, ma très chère Akasha, le moment salle de bain commence à prendre forme, mais pas plus de nouvelle concernant les regards bizarres de Yama.**

 **Ce chapitre va être centré sur un autre personnage, vous verrez qui …**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Elsana déambulait dans les couloirs pour atteindre la cabine de son cher et tendre. Ce trajet – là, elle l'avait vite retenu. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux portes, et frappa pour s'annoncer. Elle entra. Son Capitaine se tenait devant la grande vitre, son éternel verre de vin à la main. Elsa contourna la table imposante, et vint enlacer Albator dans le dos. Elle posa sa tête entre les deux omoplates, et attendit. Albator attrapa l'une des mains de la jeune femme, et traça des petits cercles sur son dos.

\- J'ai une question, fit Elsa au bout d'un moment.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est – ce que Yama a un problème avec les femmes ou les nouveaux ? Demanda – t – elle.

Albator fronça les sourcils. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi son étoile lui posait une question pareille.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, petite étoile, répondit – il.

\- Tu es sûr, parce qu'il arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement depuis ce matin.

Voilà ce qui expliquait tout. Albator avait remarqué la façon dont le jeune homme regardait l'ancienne serveuse, mais il ne s'en était pas plus formalisé.

\- J'ai l'impression que son regard me transperce, continua Elsana. Si il pouvait tout savoir de mon existence, il le ferait, j'en suis sûre. Il me dévisage comme si j'étais la chose la plus étrange qu'il n'est jamais vu.

Albator se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

\- Je te rassure, il n'a rien contre les nouveaux ou les femmes. Tu ne vas pas laisser les regards persistants de Yama gâcher ta première soirée à bord ?

Elsa sourit et fit un signe de négation avec sa tête. Elle tendit la main, et lui prit le verre à pied. Elle le porta à ses lèvres sous le regard amusé du pirate. Elle but une gorgée du liquide rouge. Albator lui reprit le verre des mains, et le vida d'un trait. L'ancienne serveuse lui lança un regard courroucé que le Capitaine trouva tout à fait adorable. Elsana jura et fit mine de le frapper. Il sourit et lui attrapa le poignet. Qu'elle était courageuse sa petite étoile ! Il se pencha vers elle, de façon à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Il prit un air sérieux, et la jeune femme soutint son regard. Finalement, un petit sourire revint sur le visage du pirate.

\- Avoue que tu as envie de m'embrasser, susurra – t – il.

Instantanément, les joues de l'ancienne serveuse devinrent écarlates. Cette fois, elle pensa que le Capitaine était légèrement sadique sur les bords.

\- Tu es sadique mon cher, répondit – elle.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, mon étoile.

\- Ça te ferais trop plaisir que je dise oui.

Sur ces mots, Elsana dégagea son bras et alla se cacher dans la salle du « petit coin de Paradis ». Albator la suivit, et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse protester, il la souleva comme une princesse dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Elsa.

\- Tu as oublié que je dois te faire visiter ma salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Laurine était allongée sur le lit de sa cabine. Elle observait les étoiles en plastique qu'elle avait collé au plafond. Ces étoiles, elle les avait depuis qu'elle était petite, et elle les donnerait à son enfant, si un jour elle en avait un. La jeune femme soupira. La plupart de ses rêves avaient été réalisés. Mais un seul, gardé au plus profond de son être la faisait souffrir depuis une longue année. Il était plutôt banal, et sans doutes la plupart des personnes l'avaient, mais il lui semblait que pour elle, cela allait être compliqué. A cause d'un fantôme existant depuis trois ans qui semblait lui signifier qu'elle n'aura jamais le cœur de l'être aimé...

Albator reposa Elsa sur le sol de la salle de bain. Contrairement à ce qu'aurait put croire la jeune femme, la pièce était claire et lumineuse. Les murs étaient en carrelage blanc, et le tapis devant la baignoire était bleu océan. Elsana posa les mains sur les hanches et lança un regard circulaire à la salle.

\- Pas mal, je dois dire, fit – elle finalement.

Le Capitaine ricana.

\- C'est toujours mieux que ton ancienne douche, n'est – ce pas ?

\- Ça, tu peux le dire.

Albator la fit pivoter vers lui.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point tu es petite, murmura – t – il.

\- Je ne suis pas petite, c'est toi qui est trop grand, répliqua la jeune femme.

Le Capitaine posa son index sur les lèvres de son étoiles.

\- Prends ton bain, je t'attends. Mais essaye de faire vite, sinon je te rejoins.

Elsa sourit et hocha la tête. Le pirate sortit, la laissant seule. Elle fit couler l'eau, et se déshabilla en chantonnant. Elle entra dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux.

Prise d'un élan, Laurine se leva, enfila une robe de chambre manga, et sortit de sa cabine. Elle longea les longs couloirs, en entra dans la timonerie. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Elle dessendit à l'étage inférieur. Elle s'avança jusque devant la grande vitre, et elle laissa ses yeux explorer l'étendue bleue.

\- Laurine, qu'est – ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se retourna pour faire face à … Yama !

\- Je … je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je m'ennuyais dans ma cabine, alors je suis venue ici. Voilà.

\- Tu aurais put lire tes mangas.

\- Oui, mais j'avais envie d'autre chose, répondit – elle.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la timonerie. Laurine soupira. Cet homme était distant, et elle en était malheureuse, parce que oui, Yama avait gagné son cœur. Seulement, il ne le savait pas, et elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	15. La Salle de Bain

**Je suppose qu'un monticule d'excuses ne sera pas suffisant pour me faire pardonner de ma longue abscence qui se rapproche fortement des un an.**

 **Certaines choses m'ont empêché d'écrire, et je dois avouer que j'ai eu une inspiration aussi remplie et solide que le vide.**

 **Mais passons et oublions tout ce qui est négatif.**

 **Je suis là, je reviens, bien vivante, et avec le Chapitre 15 de** **Rien ni Personne** **.**

 **J'espère donc que vous me pardonnerez, et que ce nouvel écrit vous plaira.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Chapitre 15**

Laurine resta perplexe un moment. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas retenu pour tout lui dire ? La peur, bien sûr. PLus le stress. Et voilà, l'inactivité, encore une fois. Un an que cela durait, et elle ne voyait toujours pas d'évolution pour son pauvre coeur meurtri. Elle poussa un long soupir de découragement et replondea son regard dans l'espace.

\- C'est ton tour de garde ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit Yattaran accoudé à la rembarde.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir, voilà tout, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Cela m'arrive aussi parfois, mais à ce moment-là, je m'occupe de mes maquattes.

\- Si j'avais des maquettes pour me faire oublier ce qui me torture, j'en ferai des milliers, crois-moi.

\- Mais je te crois ! répondit Yattaran en riant. Bon, je prends le tour. Tu veux le prochain ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai que cela à faire.

Laurine remonta sur la passerelle, et observa un instant son compatriote au travail. Il se mit à siffloter, et elle comprit qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole jusqu'à la relève. Elle quitta donc la timonerie et regagna sa cabine pour enfiler une tenue plus correcte pour son tour de garde.

La pesanteur de son corps dans l'eau dit sourire Elsa. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas posé ses fesses dans une baignoire ! Cela remontait à son enfance, bien avant que sa mère et elle-même déménagent de force dans un appartement minuscule où les pièces se succédaient les unes après les autres. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de la vieille moquette sous ses pieds, ainsi que du vieux matelas rongé aux mites sous son corps frêle de petite fille. Evidemment, il y avait eu du positif dans tout cela, dans sa vie. Notamment la rencontre avec ces deux seules amies d'enfance, Carmenza et Sam. Elle sentait encore l'odeur des gâteaux au chocolat de sa mère, et les rires résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Elle se souvenait également de son petit chat, Griotte, comme la cerise. Malhaureusement, il n'était plus de ce monde, et la jeune femme ne svait même pas en quoi consistait sa mort. Elle espérait juste qu'il soit mort de vieillesse et sans souffrances. Elsana ouvrit les yeux. Encore une fois, elle replongeait dans le négatif. Seulement, toutes les pensées étaient bonnes à prendre pour éviter le souvenir poignant de sa soeur.

Elle secoua la tête et détacha ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau en se bouchant le nez afin de les mouiller. Quant elle remonta à la surface, elle resta dubitative devant l'alignement de savon devant elle.

" Il se sert vraiment de tous ces produits ? " se demanda-t-elle avec une mine déconfite.

Alors qu'elle débatait pour savoir lequel utiliser, elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Elsa, tout va bien ? fit la voix d'Albator de l'autre côté.

\- Oui, oui. Je ne sais juste pas quel savon prendre.

\- Dépêches-toi vite de choisir, mon étoile. Je commence à m'impatienter.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle l'entendit soupirer derrière le pan de bois, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Elle termina rapidement son débat intérieur, et opta pour une senteur de citron mélangée à du romarin. Une fois bien propre, elle s'enroula dans une serviette. Elle constata alors avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait pas de nouveaux vêtements à mettre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Comment allait-elle faire ? Il était hors de question qu'elle sorte seulement envellopée dans une serviette de bain. Elsana se mit à rire devant le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans la chambre, le Capitaine de l'Arcadia entendit le rire de la jeune femme. Il se leva de son lit, et s'approcha une fois de plus de la porte menant à la salle de bain. Il donna trois coups en se demandant pourquoi son étoile s'esclaffait toute seule dans sa salle de bain.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir ! fit alors la voix d'Elsa.

Le corsaire, prit d'inquiétude, lui demanda si elle s'était fait mal d'une quelconque façon.

\- Non, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai pas de vêtements !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Capitaine.

\- Tu peux sortir en serviette, tu n'as pas à être inquiète de quoi que ce soit, finit-il par dire.

\- Certainement pas ! Espèce de pervers ! Prêtes-moi des vêtements au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

Albator ricana et alla fouiller dans sa commode pour trouver quelques affaires à prêter à sa sirène en serviette. Il prit une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur.

Dans la salle d'eau, Elsa ettendait, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle en avait profité pour vider celle-ci, et sécher ses cheveux avec une autre serviette. Quant Albator s'annonça de nouveau à la porte, elle déverouilla celle-ci, et prit possession de ce qu'il lui tendait. Elle referma immédiatement la porte une fois les habits en main. Elle les enfila et se regarda dans le miroir. Avec la ceinture de son "kimono", elle avait sérré au maximum le pantalon autour de sa taille, car il lui était mille fois trop grand. Par la suite, elle avait retroussé le bas du pantalon pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne les pieds dedans, douée comme elle était.

" On dirait un épouvantail ", se dit-elleà elle-même.

Cependant, vu que le ridicule ne tue pas, elle sortit de la salle de bain en regardant ses pieds nus, se retenant de rire une fois encore.

Laurine sortit en trombe de sa cabine. Si elle arrivait en retard à son tour de garde sur la passerelle, Yattaran le lui rapellerait pendant des semaines en disant qu'elle lui avait fait perdre du temps pour ses maquettes chéries. Cependant, ce ne fut pas le lieitenant qui l'accueillit, mais une personne qu'elle aurait préféré éviter. Lui. Il était toujours là pour lui rappeler son impuissance, l'impossibilité de la concrétisation de ses rêves. Elle passa devant lui sans le moindre regard, et se posta devant les radars.

Yama trouvait que Laurine agissait étrangement avec lui. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien essayer de lui faire la conversation, ou l'ignorer comme à présent. Décidemment, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. Il en avait aimé qu'une seule, et il n'était absolument pas prêt pour une nouvelle romance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la nouvelle recrue ?

La voix de Laurine venait de le couper dans ses pensées.

\- Je n'en pense rien, répondit-il.

\- Comment ça ? Je la trouve plutôt gentille.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Qu'elle soit à bord ou pas, cela ne change rien.

\- Ne change rien à quoi ? demanda la jeune femme suspicieuse.

\- A ma vie.

\- Je trouve tes paroles égoïstes Yama ! s'exclama Laurine, outrée de tant d'indifférence.

\- Penses ce que tu veux, mon ressentit ne regarde que moi !

Furieux, Yama sortit de la timonerie. Cette Elsana avait fait remonter en lui d'horribles souvenirs. Inconsciemment, elle lui rappelait Namie.


End file.
